Switching Lives
by LadyOfTheLight689
Summary: What happens when the roles are reversed? Dimitri is now a novice trying to protect his best friend Adrian Ivashkov. While Rose is now a 20 year old who is the guardian to Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. Rose is now Dimitri's trainer but will their relationship become more than that? Read to find out and please review I love reviews :)
1. Caught

**Caught**

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything just the plot for this story***

DPOV

I woke up to the sound of his screams. I was instantly alert and running over to his bed shaking him.

"Adrian, Adrian. Wake up it is all a dream".

Slowly his eyes began to open. I sighed in relief running a hand through my hair, an old habit that had I had developed. He pulled the blanket up higher to cover his chin while closing his eyes again.

"It was about them. I dreamed about them again", he whispered.

I knew who he was talking about, his family. A couple of years ago they had all died in a tragic fire when the fireplace had caught on some carpet. Dimitri had been over that night and had died. But somehow Adrian had brought him back. Adrian was a Moroi, vampires with a magical element and very fast reflexes. The elements were water, air, fire and earth. But Adrian hadn't specialised in any of them. Or so they had thought.

That night something had made Adrian bring Dimitri back to life. There was a consequence though. They were now bonded. That meant that Dimitri could feel what he was feeling and know what he was thinking. It was kind of creepy at first but then you get used to it. A little later on they had found out that he specialised in a element called spirit. It was very rare but Adrian just happened to use spirit.

Dimitri was a damphir, destined to protect the moroi. Dimitri had known Adrian since kindergarten, he had seen Adrian being bullied and stood up for him, they had been inseparable This was really helpful since the damphirs were meant to be guardians or protectors for the moroi. Damphirs were half moroi and half human a rare match if it ever happened. Nowadays they were made from moroi's mixing with damphirs. Out of some weird genetic fluke that also seemed to produce damphirs. Damphirs didn't have the powers that the moroi did and they could stand the sunlight but they did have the same reflexes which became very handy when training to be a was only one moroi that Dimtiri wanted and that was Adrian.

Spirit had caused Adrian to have a certain darkness in him which had been driving him crazy. St Vladimirs (their school) had wanted to put him in jail because he was dangerous but Dimitri would have none of it and they had run away. For the past 2 years they had been living in hiding and the school had not found them yet.

I looked down at Adrian, he looked incredibly pale. When had he last fed I wondered.

"When did you last have some blood", I asked voicing my thoughts.

He looked at ceiling thinking about it for a moment and then he answered.

"I think about 2 days ago", he said. This was disgraceful. I rushed to our backpacks and found a sachet of blood. We had been stealing them from the hospital, just enough for Adrian to survive. I handed it to him and he ripped the lid of greedily and dowsed the thing in 2 seconds flat. He then excused himself and went to wash up. I went and sat at the window, gazing at the lush, green lawn of the college campus. We had been living here ever since we came 2 weeks ago. We have been constantly been on the move. Never staying in one place for more than a month.

Suddenly I heard some rustling in the bush. For half a second I was worried that it was a strigoi. These are evil vampires that are basically you typical vampires, no sunlight, stake through the heart etc. But I soon found out it was not as I spotted to brown eyes staring up at me watching. I quickly stepped back and ran to the bathroom door.

"ADRIAN GET OUT THEY'RE HERE", I didn't bother keeping my voice down as the obviously new I had seen them. He flung the door open and raced out grabbing everything that we could see. We raced out the door and down the stairs, grabbed the keys to the car and were out of there in a flash.

We jumped into the car and as soon as my seat belt was on, I shoved the keys in the ignition and we were off. Or so I thought, at this point in time the car was not moving but staying still. Frantically I jumped out and quickly noticed that one of the tires had been punctured. I swore under my breath in Russian and straightened myself. Only to be knocked down by a small figure. I only say small because I am about 6'7". I fell to the ground with a bang knocking the wind out of me for a second. I felt my arms being pulled behind my back and I turned my head only to have my eyes caught in the gaze of the brown ones I had seen before. I just stared, they were so... big. When she spoke her voice was calm.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way".


	2. Going Home

**Going Home**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

DPOV  
"Dimitri", I heard Adrian yell as he jumped out of the car to help. He was quickly restrained. He may have been a royal moroi but we had run away so they were not treating us nicely.

"I would like to do this the easy way", I sighed in defeat, answering the girls question. I had been knocked down by a girl, how embarrassing. She got off my back and helped me up.

"Mr Belikov, we have come to take you back to St Vladimirs where you will hear of your punishment", she said in a formal tone.

I could tell she hated doing this part but loved her job. She was beautiful I had to admit that. She had long dark brown hair tied up in a pony tail and was wearing the guardian uniform, black slacks and a white blouse with a black jacket. I could see she had several molnija marks on her neck and held back a swallow. She was probably involved in that strigoi attack a few years ago.

She stared at me, probably waiting for an answer but I just kept staring at her stupidly. Eventually I found myself being ushered into a car. Soon after, the brown haired girl got in beside me. Adrian was riding in a different car but I didn't mind.

"I am Rose Hathaway" she introduced herself holding out her hand with a smile.

I could not believe it, she was the Rose Hathaway. Master of killing strigoi. I just stared at her dumbstruck, the Rose Hathaway was in the same car as me, not only that she was sitting right next to me. She started getting impatient so I shook the hand.

"Dimtiri Belikov", I stated. She just grinned. I couldn't help admiring the stake that was tucked into her pants. It add a pattern on it that looked a bit like vines. Or a Rose stem I thought as realisation hit me. I grinned, not modest at all are we Roza. Roza, did I just give this guardian a Russian nickname? Oh god, what was happening to me.

We got out of the car and hopped onto a private jet. I finally got to talk to Adrian.

"Did they hurt you", I asked him.

He shook his head, "no but they're watching us so keep quiet".

I casually looked into the reflection of the window only to find that he was telling the truth. Rose was watching us her eyes narrowed. There were two other guardians with her. A red haired boy with freckles and one that I had seen around campus. His name was Eddie Castile.

Soon after we took off Rose demanded that Adrian and I be separated. She thought that we were planning an escape. Oh yeah Rose very simple. 'We only have to get past a crap load of guardians and jump out of a plane and then we will be free', I thought sarcastically. Rose was sitting with Adrian and the red haired boy with freckles came and sat beside me.

"She is really something isn't she", he said with a sigh.

I was shocked when I realised he was talking to me.

"She can be annoying sometimes but most of the time she is alright", he said oblivious to my surprise.

I just stared out of the window getting madder by the minute. How dare he talk about my Roza like that. I was about to say something, or punch him in the face, when Rose came up.

"Mason, get off your butt and try talking some sense into that guy", she said gesturing wildly at Adrian.

"All he does is stare at me with big puppy dog eyes", she whined. Not exactly the tone of an elite guardian but Mason obeyed her anyway, probably knowing how bad ass she really is. Mason got up and Rose replaced him sitting next to me. I just looked out the window purposely looking away from her. In the reflection of the window I could tell that she really was beautiful. Devastatingly beautiful in fact.

"Why didn't you just come back", she asked with a grin on her face.

I just shrugged not wanting any attention. If I looked at her then I would probably end up staring at her and that would be really weird. I just couldn't believe that she was here right in front of me.

We finally arrived and were pushed into Headmistress Kirova's office. I sat down in a chair next to Adrian as she looked at us with a calm expression. Adrian was sitting down in his usual slouch like he didn't have a care in the world. But Dimitri could tell, he was worried, really worried.


	3. The Wrath of Kirova

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**The Wrath of Kirova**

RPOV

I stood in the corner of Kirova's office trying to ignore what had happened earlier. When I had jumped on Dimitri Beli- whatever he had looked at me in a funny way, what was up with that? I can understand why he had wanted to run away though.

I had attended St Vladimirs myself and new it wasn't exactly heaven but it was better then trying to fend off strigoi with no training. I was only 17 when I graduated, even though you are meant to be 18, and am known by a lot of people around the world because of my travels. I am now 20 and one of the most famous guardians there is.

I have had many charges but most of them have decided to get guardians that... lets just say... don't have an attitude like me. I am known for my famous attitude. I am stubborn and am proud of it. I have to admit I am also good looking. I have long dark brown hair and curves in all the right places. Any boy would love it if I just looked at him.

As I came out of my thoughts I could see that she had already started punishing them.

"...as for you Mr Belikov, your behavior was disgraceful. I can't believe that you, a respected student of St Vladimirs, would risk the life of the cousin of the queen. Queen Dragomir has been worried sick", she was yelling at them.

Ahhhhh... Lissa. Now known as Queen Dragomir. She was my best friend and she had originally just been a princess of court. None of her family was left except her step-sister, Jill Mastrano. Jill had been the result of an affair that Lissa's dad had, had one day when he was at a bar. No one like to dwell on the memory because Lissa's parents and her brother were now dead so it was in the past. They had died in a car accident that I had happened to be in but since Lissa uses spirit she was able to bring me back. She did not know that at the time but now we do.

As Rose tuned back in she heard the last sentence leaving Kirova's mouth and instantly was afraid.

"... I am afraid Mr Belikov that you will have to leave the school effective immediately. You are too behind in your studies and will never catch up". Rose did not know why she said what she did next but she knew it was right.

"If I tutor him he will", she said in a matter of fact tone.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her as if she was only just noticed.

"Are you sure Guardian Hathaway, we would not like to disturb your duties", Kirova asked warily. I simply shrugged. This was way too much like what she had gone through.

"It is only for an hour before and after school what harm could it do", by now even Dimitri and Adrian were staring at me. Adrian with puppy dog eyes and Dimitri with utter shock. I laughed at their faces right in front of them. Dimitri blushed and turned back around but Adrian just kept staring.

"Well then if this matter is sorted I believe that I would like to get some work done, but beware Mr Belikov, this is your first and last warning. Any more funny business and you will be out of the gate faster than you can say 'save the moroi'", she warned a glint of humor in her voice.

Dimitri nodded solemnly and left the room, not saying another word. I dismissed myself and walked to my apartment.

DPOV

As I walked out of Kirova's office my hands in my pockets, I couldn't help wondering why Rose had helped me. Surely she shouldn't be bothered about what happened to me, she was Rose Hathaway. Why would she care about what happens to me. I was jolted out of my thoughts by someone jumping onto my back.

"Guess who", a small figure giggled. I smiled a knowing smile.

"Hmmmmmm... I don't know, Jessica Mauboy?" I laughed silently knowing that Vika hated her songs. The figure jumped of my back laughing.

I turned around to look at my sister. "Ewwwwwwwww...Dimka, you know I hate her songs", she said with a grin. You would never know it but she was the same age as Princess Jill, 15.

"Hey Dimka, why did you run away again", she asked in a very innocent tone and how could I resist that.

"Well Vika, you know how Adrian has spirit?" She nodded eagerly. She was one of the few that new other than Kirova, Me and Adrian himself.

"Well he wasn't feeling well from it and started hurting himself", this was true. While the darkness had been taking a toll on Adrian he had turned to drinking and scratching himself. He was going to start smoking too but then I had come up with the idea of running away.

"I got worried and so did the school, they wanted to lock him up but I didn't like that idea so I ran away with him". At this Vika's smile left her face.

"But he is fine now Vika so you should head to class", I thought it was a lame excuse but she took it and left. I walked to first classroom and from then the day was a blur.

I listened to all my classes and payed attention but all I could think about was that at the end of the day, he was going to be training with the bad ass Rose Hathaway. He was afraid, afraid at what she would make him do.

RPOV

When the end of the day finally came I walked to the gym and shoved my bag up against the wall. Dimitri wasn't here yet so I reached into my bag and got a book about Polar Bears out. I had always been interested in animals and found them fascinating. I heard Dimitri come in and mumble a hello. I snapped the book shut and stood up.

"You are late, what took you so long", I asked, tilting my head to the side and putting my hands on my hips.

Dimitri just mumbled a sorry and walked towards me. I was about to tell him to start stretching when he stopped halfway and his eyes glazed over. I walked over to him and started shaking him but no matter what I did he wouldn't respond. But I was not going to take any attitude from this guy. I turned towards the kitchen and went inside. I filled a bowl with ice from the freezer and walked back outside. Then I stormed over to Dimitri pulled the top of his shirt back, which was hard because he was so tall, and poured the ice down his shirt.


	4. Rose

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks to y'all who read my story. It is just a hobby that I like doing. I would love it if you guys review because it means a lot to know that people are liking my stories. I know this is the first note I have ever done to you guys but it will certainly not be the last. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a surprise coming up!**

**Rose**

DPOV

As I walked into the gym I knew I was going to have to face the wrath of Rose. When I walked in she was leaning against the wall reading a book about polar bears.

"You are late, what took you so long", she asked me while snapping her book shut and placing it in her bag. I mumbled an apology and started walking towards her. Suddenly, I was pulled into Adrian's mind. It didn't happen that often but when Adrian was feeling strong emotion, I got pulled into his head. A side effect of having the bond.

Adrian was walking up the stairs to the attic. His favourite place to just chill and forget life. But when he got up the stairs there was a pleasant surprise there. Sydney Sage a non-royal moroi was sitting in the old wicker chair staring out the window. Adrian was about to leave when Sydney said something,

"So you come here too? I knew this place was too good for me to have all to myself". She said it in such a sad tone that Adrian felt like running away to leave her in peace.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, do you want me to leave?" He asked her in almost a whisper. With their superb hearing though he knew she could hear him.

In one movement she turned to face him.

"No, this place is as much yours as it is mine", she said in a really soft tone. I was about to leave so that they could talk undisturbed when someone drew me out, by pouring ice down my shirt.

"What the hell - ", I screamed at no one in particular as I fell to the floor. I heard someone laughing their head off behind me. Rose. I should have known.

She walked over to me bending down to talk to me.

"Never anger a woman when there is a kitchen nearby with ice in it and she has been reading about polar bears", she stuttered trying to contain her laughter. I just glared up to her. She was going to pay for that. Mason had been right. But then the weirdest thing happened, she stuck out her hand. I was very confused. Why was she holding her hand out to me?

"Hey Comrade, are you gonna take my hand so you can get your ass off the floor or am I gonna have to get the ice again, to make you get up", she said grinning. Scowling, I took her outstretched hand and she pulled me up. But since I was so much bigger than her she only ended up falling to the floor herself with me on top of her.

RPOV

I stopped breathing for a second. I didn't know why I had offered him my hand and now I wished I hadn't. I could smell is aftershave and the faint touch of his shampoo. Why did he smell so good?

I smirked, "Ah, Comrade as attractive as I know I am, uh this is a bit too close for me". He blushed at got of me. Then he held out his hand just like I had done a moment ago. This time when he pulled me up we did not fall over again because he was so much taller. Not stronger, taller. The training went on as usual with me showing him stuff and him copying me. I have to say that he was a fast learner. Not as good as me but he was getting there.

When training finally finished, I told him that I expected him to be here 5am sharp. I was probably going to be late myself, I was not a morning person. He simply nodded and walked out.

DPOV

As I walked out of the gym, I thought about what had just happened. When I had fallen on Rose a spark had gone through my body and all I could do was stare at her. This was way too close to her for my liking. At any moment she could just knock me unconscious and take me away.

Her witty comment had made me laugh inside but on the outside I simply had gotten off of her. Now I wished I hadn't taken her hand. I could have gotten up myself perfectly fine, but I had to go and me an idiot and take her hand.

I started to think about Adrian and why I had been pulled into his head. He hadn't looked like he was feeling any strong emotions but then I thought back to when I was pulled into his head. He was felling emotions. He had been feeling excitement at first but then... As it dawned on me a smile came on my face, Adrian had a crush on Sydney Sage.

"Hey Belikov, wait up", I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to look into the eyes of Stan Alto. I really hated this guy. He was an idiot. He thought he was the best looking dhampir at St Vladimirs.

"What do you want Alto", I growled at him. He stopped in mock surprise.

"Hey, chill dude, all I wanted to do was talk", he said innocently. I knew there was something more though.

He came up and put an arm around me, "So I heard that you have Guardian Hathaway as your mentor", he asked. I should have known. Stan had been trying to get her attention for ages now. It didn't help that she was the very close to our age.

"Yeah, why do you care?" I asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Oh, just wanted to know. Say, you think you could get me a date with her?" He asked a smirk forming on his face. I had 4 words for him.

"Go to hell, Alto", I said and then stormed off".

**Hey guys that is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it and again please review, I love hearing your comments and do not shoot you if you give advice or tell me if I did something wrong! If you have an idea of where my story should go then feel free to tell me!**

**I have a few thanks that I would like to say as well (if you review and read as often as possible your name may appear here)**

**1. roza m belikova: I would like to thank you for reading all my stories whether you know that background or not **

**2. My friends, for always encouraging (forcing) me to write more**

**and 3. RozaBelikova-x: for always being nice and being willing to read my stories **

**To the rest of you, keep R&Ring and someday you might appear in that list!**

**Thank you everyone,**

**BiggestPolarBearFanEver**


	5. Meeting the Guardians

**Hey Everyone thank you for the reviews. I got a lot more than usual and have been having like 27 everyday in my inbox! Here is another chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Meeting The Guardians**

DPOV

I walked away from Alto feeling really good. I didn't like him as it was but for him to try and make me set Rose up. He can certainly go to hell! I looked down at my watch, time for practice with Rose. As I walked down the hall I heard a guy teasing someone.

"What you don't like that do you, try and get the queen to save you now bad boy", I heard him say. I rounded the corner to say Adrian pushed up against the wall with a black eye. I couldn't see who the guy holding him was but nevertheless I didn't like it. I dropped my bag and drop kicked the guy. He fell to the floor with a groan. Obviously a moroi. His friends looked at each other and bolted out of there. Good rittens. I knelt beside Adrian asking if he was ok. When the guy and fallen to the floor Adrian and slumped against the wall.

"Yeah I am fine, what the hell does that dude think he is doing, he should know that you will kick his ass if he harms me", Adrian said mustering a grin. I sighed in relief and looked towards the guy on the ground. It was that douche Aaron. I think Vika used to date him. What she saw in him I will never know. I wondered whether I should take him to the infirmary. Nope, he can suffer!

"Mate, you better get going. Don't you have practice with, Rose", as he said Rose he got this distant look on his face. How could he like Sydney and Rose. He has some serious girl problems!

"If you are sure you are okay then I will go", I picked up my bags and walked towards the gym.

RPOV

Dimitri was late yet again. He really has to step up his game if he ever wants to be a guardian. Plus, I had a few people for him to meet. As he walked in I nodded my head as he started stretching.

"You are late, yet again Belikov. This is really unacceptable", I said while tsking my tongue.

"Sorry, a friend of mine was getting bullied I thought I might help", he said sarcastically. I knew he was friends with Adrian Ivashkov, Lissa's cousin so I immediately asked who it was.

"Adrian Ivashkov." He replied stoically. Who the heck would try and hurt that dude. Do they not know he is related to the queen. God, the gut of these people.

"Right, well I assume you took care of it...yes...good...then lets get on with your training. Today I want you to know what it is like to defend yourself when you are least expecting it", at this I clicked my fingers and two other guardians playing strigoi jumped out. Dimitri was up in an instant holding is fake stake.

The other guardians were my good friends, Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile. I had known them since primary school. Mason has this big crush on me so it was easy to convince him to do it. Not so much Eddie tough. He was Lord Ozera's, or as I call him Sparky, guardian. Although, Christian/Lord Ozera and I got along, we were forever teasing each other and calling each other names. He was also Lissa's boyfriend so really I had no choice but to deal with him.

As I looked at Dimitri again Mason was slumped in a corner holding is stomach and making groaning noises and Dimitri had his stake right over Eddie's heart. I had told the guys to go easy one Dimitri but maybe I shouldn't have. They were going to kill me later for that.

"Excellent Dimitri now you have the ultimate test", as soon as the last word had left my mouth I lunged at him.

He was unsuspecting as I had assumed and he quickly fell to the ground. Even if he was super tall, I was a trained guardian. In an instant I was on top of him with my real stake close enough to his throat that he wouldn't dare move.

"Rule number one: never underestimate your opponents", I said, while trying to contain my laughter. I didn't find it funny that he had lost. I found his face absolutely hilarious. He was in so much shock that his mouth just hung open. This was just to funny. I rolled off him laughing my head off. He got up and just stood there a smile was creeping onto his face though I could see it.

Finally, when I had recovered from my laughing fit, I got up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on comrade. I think you are more suited to the race track", he smiled and I raced him out there.

When we had finished a few laps and were lying on the ground out of breath I realised that we had gone overtime. Oops, guess we were having too much fun.

"You know Rose, people are afraid of you but I just think you are a big softy inside", he said while panting hard. I grinned cheekily.

"Watch it comrade, otherwise I think you will be telling people how right they are", at this he cracked up and eventually I joined him laughing. This was how life was meant to be, just lying here laughing with a friend. Yes, that is what Dimitri was, a friend. Not my trainee, a friend. We interrupted by a tall shadow falling over us. I immediately knew it was a moroi and hopped up off the ground.

"Is something wrong", I asked.

"Yeah there is, you are lying on the floor laughing with my boyfriend", the voice said.

**Hey guys, sorry not much action was in this but I haven't had many ideas for this story. I know where it is going to end up I just need help getting there. If you have any ideas please review and tell me and that would be much appreciated. **

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed, I would read your names out but I have forgotten them all. If you review again I promise you they will be up in the next chapter! **

**Thank you once again,**

**BiggestPolarBearFanEver **


	6. Christian and Lissa

**Hey Guys, I feel like writing another chapter today so the people who have favourited, reviewed or put me on alert so far. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Christian and Lissa**

I stared at the figure standing in front of me. As they moved out of the sunlight I could finally see who it was, Tasha Ozera. She was also Christian's little sister.

"Get off my boyfriend. And I know what you are going to say Dimitri, that we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend but when Chrissy proposes to the queen...", I tuned out after that. Christian was going to propose to Lissa, this was just too good.

"Listen Tasha, I have to go. I will see you at training tomorrow Dimitri", I waved goodbye and then left to pay Christian a little visit.

I knocked on his door hard.

"Alright, alright hold your horses", when he opened the door he smirked.

"And for what reason to I have the company of Rose Hathaway on my doorstep", he said grinning.

"Shut up Sparky if you want my help", I said smiling.

"And what would I need help with Rosie Posie", he said his smile slowly fading. I pushed him inside the room and he fell on the floor. I locked the door and stood over him.

"Are you proposing to Lissa", he slowly nodded his head, "then you are going to need my help. Get your ass of the floor. We are going shopping."

The closest shopping centre was about 3 miles away so we had to take one of the Guardian's private cars. We arrived at the mall and I went straight to the jewellery section. We were looking at the rings when I spotted the perfect ring. I made the clerk get it out of the case and I tried it on. A little to small, but that was great. Lissa's fingers were just a little smaller than mine. Next we went to the women's wear. I found the perfect dress to complement Lissa's eyes and bought it in her size. Next we went to the men's wear and got Christian a tailor made tux with some black pants and a button down white shirt. Then I got him a a jade green tie to match the dress. This was going to cost a fortune but, hey, Christian had one.

Finally, we got 3 bags of Rose petals. These were to be strewn around the apartment and wherever Christian proposes. Damn, that was one thing I didn't think of. As soon as that thought passed through my mind another one arrived. I had the perfect place. I started doing a happy dance and Christian stared at me like I was crazy.

"Get your ass in the car Sparky", I said shoving the bags of rose petals in the boot along with Lissa's dress and Christian's outfit. Christian had insisted on holding the ring though.

When we arrived back at the apartment I immediately set to work. I threw Rose petals all around the dining room and Lissa's bedroom while Christian went and got changed. Then I put out the dress on Lissa's bed and found some matching shoes and jewellery. As a queen her hair would already be fine and so would her make up so I didn't bother with that. Even if she didn't have her hair or make up how I liked it, once she saw the outfit she would change it. Finally, I made Christian write a note:

_Dear Lissa,_

_Meet me at the first place we ever met._

_Love From,_

_Anonymous_

Perfect. Now for the finishing touches, I gave Christian a bag of rose petals and told him where to go. He grinned when he found out and put the ring in his pocket. Once he was gone I went to my room and got changed into my Guardian outfit. My shift was about to start. As I got back to Lissa's apartment I could see the door open. I looked inside and saw her sitting down on a chair looking as beautiful as ever in her new dress.

"I knew you had something to do with this Rose. What is going on?" she demanded. I smiled at her, grabbed her arm and led the way.

When we arrived at the church I knew she was surprised. She was probably even more surprised when I blindfolded her. As we walked up the steps towards the attic. She started mumbling to herself.

"What are we doing, where are we going. ROSE STOP, WHERE ARE WE GOING", I did not stop I kept going and opened the door to the attic. I quickly signalled to Christian to shut his mouth and get ready. He did and got down on one knee. As I took the blindfold off Lissa and she saw what was before her, her mouth dropped.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife", Christian said while opening the box to reveal the ring.

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry that it is so short but I think it was a pretty good chapter. What is Lissa going to say? Is she not ready to get married?**

**Here is my thank you list for the people who have reviewed/favourited/alerted my story:**

**They are in order of who did it first and so on:**

**1st Brijana R**

**2nd XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**3rd darkmoonlight11**

**4th XxXRozalieXxX**

**5th tsalzman9 **

**Thank you to all of you, and please review, favourite or put my story on alert and your name will appear here.**

**BiggestPolarBearFanEver**


	7. Eddie's Girlfriend

**Hey Guys,**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I got a lot of them! Also to the people who favourited my story and put it on there alerts. All the people that have will be at the bottom. Here is the next chapter! I thought you guys would like a bit of Lissa and Christian POV so ENJOY!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Eddie's Girlfriend**

**LPOV**

I stared at the ring Christian held before me. God I loved him so much. The ring was stunning, a beautiful emerald in the shape of a heart bordered in gold on a gold band. It was so beautiful the only thing I could do was stare at it with my mouth open. As my heart returned to normal pace I realised that Christian was waiting for an answer and I could see Rose practically tapping her foot. I laughed inside my head, I was so going to turn this into a Rose moment. I have known Rose for so long I just know she would say this.

I turned to Christian with a serious face on, and then I cracked a smile.

"Hell yeah", I said and jumped on him. Kissing him so hard I think he nearly fell over. A thump sounded from the other side of the room and I could only guess that Rose had fallen off her chair because she was laughing so hard. This was the best day of my life. As I finally drew my lips away from Christian's I looked into his beautiful eyes. I loved him so much that there was no doubt in my mind that this was right. His eyes were practically sparkling with joy and I am sure mine were too. As I leaned in for another kiss I heard someone clear their throat.

"Um, well, I will leave you guys too it. Eddie needs my help with something, god knows what", Rose said a grin taking up her whole face. I knew she was happy for us, I mean, she set all of this up with Christian which I was going to have to scold her for later, why didn't she tell me. I waved her off and she left. As I turned back to my fiancé he smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed him. He was now mine forever. Vasilisa Ozera, Lissa Ozera, Mrs Ozera...it was too good to be true!

**CPOV**

As soon as those words left Lissa's mouth I couldn't believe it. She said yes, to me. Of course Rose had helped but I would thank her for that later, maybe. As Rose told us she had to go help Eddie I couldn't believe my luck. She was mine, forever. This moment would always be concreted into my mind. As she kissed me again I felt like I was in heaven. We pulled away and she looked me in the eye.

"I love you so much Christian", she told me. I looked at her right in the eye and meant what I said next with every fibre in my body.

"I will always love you Vasilisa Dragomir and there is nothing that could tear us apart", I could see her tearing up so I kissed her. BEST DAY EVER! Rose was going to have a party thrown for her, she could not do this without being rewarded.

"So Lissa Ozera", I said looking at her smiling. "What are we going to do for Rose's party"? It was a silent agreement that it was definitely happening.

"I don't know actually. Time to go consult her party expert", I looked at her with a confused face. Wasn't Rose the party expert?

"Mason you duffer", she said while hitting me on the head softly. I grinned, oh yes, the party boy. Or master of party planning as he called himself. Rose was in for one hell of a party.

**RPOV**

I ran out towards where Eddie had asked me to meet him. My original plan for after the proposal was to go tell all or friends, Mia, Mason, Eddie, Ambrose and Jill. But then Eddie had texted me saying it was urgent. What could possibly be wrong on this perfect day. As I approached the fountain, Eddie emerged from the shadows like some creepy stalker in a horror movie. I stopped at put my hands on my hips.

"So what's the problem Jack the Ripper", I asked sarcastically. Eddie blushed and ran his hand through his hair. What was up with boys always doing that.

"Well, spill", I encouraged. He shrugged.

"I was just wondering how to ask a girl out", I gaped at him. He wanted to ask someone out. Eddie Castile, wanted to ask someone out. What was the world coming to. I grinned at him.

"Okay, first of all, who is it", I asked sitting down on a bench nearby. He came and sat beside me.

"Mia", he replied simply.

"Wait, you mean, Mia Rinaldi, our friend?" I said trying to hide my disbelief and miserably failing. This conversation was just getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Yes that Mia. So, how do I ask her out", he said obviously getting impatient.

"Well, you did a great job coming to me instead of watching all these romance movies. That would be totally awful. What you need to do is find her favourite place to eat and then ask if she wants to eat there. Try and find out what you have in common and BOOM, you have a great first date", I said smiling at my own idea. I was so smart.

"That is all great, only one thing though", I looked at him confused. What did he mean. I am sure that, that was the perfect plan and couldn't find one flaw. Obviously Eddie could though.

"Well, I don't exactly know where she likes to eat", he said scratching his head. I nearly burst out laughing. How could he not know that she absolutely loved Arnolds, just down the road.

"Oh, that is easy. She absolutely loves Arnolds", I replied proud that my plan didn't have any flaws after all.

"Thank you so much Rose, I owe you one", he said a smile of relief appearing on his face.

"Hey, anything to help a friend", I said grinning. And then he left. Now that was settled I looked at my watch. Shoot, I was going to be late for practice with Dimitri. I practically sprinted to the gym where I found Dimitri already stretching. Damn it, I was hoping to beat him. He glanced up briefly as I strolled in.

"You're late", he mumbled.

"No kidding Sherlock", I retorted going over to lean against the wall. As I turned around I saw him turning for the track.

"Na ah, comrade. You are going to explain what was up with that whole Tasha Ozera thing yesterday. Especially since I just helped her older brother get engaged", I said glaring at him.

"So the rumours are true then", was all he said as he continued out the door.

"Hey, I don't believe I said that you could go yet", I yelled as I ran after him. Why did he have to have such long legs.

As I reached him he turned around suddenly and looked me straight in the eye.

"You want answers, fine. Tasha is the most popular moroi here and thinks that she can just say that she is someone's girlfriend without their approval. Right now she thinks she is my girlfriend and I am sick of it. So yesterday I told her to piss off and she got all mad and said that I would pay for that when we are married. After she said that I couldn't take it anymore. I left her and this morning I went to Kirova complaining. She said she would talk to Christian after a meeting this afternoon. Happy now?" He said with a final glare before he set off down the track. I quickly caught up with him.

"Woah, mister grumpy pants. If Kirova is going to talk to Christian then what is the big deal", I asked him while struggling to keep up with him. Curse those long legs.

"Because today she came up to me and told me that I had to ask her out. I hit her so then I got put on detention. Now all the teachers are giving me funny looks like I am going to hit them next", this wasn't adding up.

"How hard did you eat her", I asked hoping this would clear it up. As I suspected, it did.

"Lets just say, she is going to have a black eye in the morning", and with that he picked up his speed until he was running at a pace that I didn't feel like matching. Not that I couldn't, I most certainly could, I just needed some time to think. I might have a chat to Kirova as well. I did not want Dimitri coming into training all grumpy and then taking it out on me. That was not fair.

**Hey guys, that is the end of this chapter. Hoped you liked it. Thank you to the TV show Happy Days, most of you won't know that show because it is really old. I watch it on TV sometimes though. Here is the list of people who have done something to do with my story and a few comments for them!:**

**This is in order that they favourited/reviewed/ or made an alert to my story**

**1st tsalzman9**

**2nd XxXRozalieXxX (Guest)**

**3rd RozaBelikova-x**

**4th jgdnam (by the way thanks for the correction)**

**5th ariella219ash (I hear you like Iron Fey, I have an Iron Fey story called Iron Cat, please check it out)**

**6th Brijana R**

**7th werewolf-fan-TEAMJACOB**

**8th Ilovevampiresangels**

**9th GothicWolfPup**

**Thank you to all of you guys, and please keep reviewing and all that other stuff! :D**


	8. Talking to Kirova

**Hey Everyone, so since I did this chapter so soon I expect lots of reviews. No pressure!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Talking to Kirova**

RPOV

I walked into Kirova's office and immediately she looked up from whatever she was doing. She gestured for me to sit down and I obliged sinking down into one of the comfy chairs in her office.

"What brings you here Rose", she asked as she looked through her glasses that sat on the end of her nose. I looked her straight in the eye.

"I have come to tell you that I think it is inappropriate what Tasha Ozera is doing to Dimitri Belikov. He has come into training all grumpy and that is not helping him catch up. This needs to stop now otherwise Dimitri is going to have some serious problems", I managed to get out before she interrupted me.

"Rose I understand your concern and I will most certainly speak to Miss Ozera. Mr Belikov has already come to talk to me about this and I hear that this morning he hurt her..."

I interrupted her this time.

"He did it out of anger that she had caused", I said now standing up. I know it probably seemed weird for me standing up for a novice. But although we had difficulties when we first met we had now become friends and I don't like my friends being upset about some girl who thinks she owns the world.

"Rose, again, I understand your concern and will see to it as soon as possible", I nodded and walked out the door.

As I walked back to my dorm I wondered if Tasha had confronted Dimitri again. As I turned the corner I saw that Tasha had cornered Dimitri and was talking to him in a hushed tone. I was about to ask what was going on when Tasha lent in and kissed him. Dimitri's eyes lit up and he looked like he wasn't enjoying this. I started trying to push her away but obviously was being a softy and not pushing hard enough. They had obviously not noticed me because when I walked to them and pulled Tasha off Dimitri she was so surprised. I through her to the ground and just stood over her glaring at her.

"Tasha, this has to stop. Can't you tell when you are not like?" I asked her still glaring at her. She looked up at me innocently.

"But Dimitri does like me, he just doesn't know it", was this girl crazy. He had punched her and given her a black eye which was looking pretty bad right now.

"Tasha, just go. You are too stupid to realise that not everyone in the world bows down to you", she glared at me and walked off towards her room. I turned around to see Dimitri just standing there stunned.

"Hey, are you alright comrade", I asked. He nodded and pushed himself off the wall.

"I better be heading back", he said and turned around. It was only now that I realised that he was limping. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened under my touch.

"Not before we take a look at that leg or foot or whatever. What did Tasha do to hurt you? How did she hurt you?" I knew that Dimitri couldn't hit a girl unless they were Strigoi so the last question was kind of stupid but the others still stood.

"It's my ankle and she tripped me over and then pinned me against the wall", he didn't bother answering my last question obviously knowing it was a stupid one. His ankle ay.

"Alrighty then, come on. We'll head back to my dorm and I can take a look at that ankle", I put an arm around is broad shoulders, which was hard since he had a few inches on me and helped him back to my dorm. Once inside a forced him to sit on the couch while I bent down to take a look at his ankle. He was staring at me but I chose to ignore him. His ankle was slightly swollen so he must of just rolled on it funny when she tripped him up. Nothing too serious though.

"Looks like it is quite swollen, I'll go get you some ice. Nothing serious though so you just sit there and I'll be right back", I turned toward the kitchen and went straight towards the freezer. I found some ice and walked back out. Dimitri was fiddling with his hands. Obviously embarrassed that he was beaten by a girl. Poor guy, I would be ashamed as well.

"Here we are comrade. This should help ease the pain", I said in a soft voice. He looked up at me with sad eyes. What could possibly be the matter.

"Rose, why can I never hit a girl", he whispered so quiet that I had to lean in slightly to here it.

"Comrade, have you forgotten that you punched Tasha the other day", he shook his head.

"But ever since then I haven't been able to even push her away", he looked so sad a vulnerable I felt like pulling him into a hug. Instead I just sat on the couch and patted my lap. He looked confused for a second so I just sighed.

"Do you want me to put ice on your ankle or not", understanding lit up his eyes and he shifted so his back was on the arm rest and his ankle on my lap. I pressed the ice against it and saw him relax.

"Comrade, I think you are just too much of a softy. I can help you learn how to punch a girl if you want", this sounded really lame but it was the best I could come up with. Plus he could start by actually trying to punch me.

"In the morning you can start on the punching bag. I will draw a girl with my awesome artistic skills and then you can practice punching the bag with the face on it", he grinned at my idea and I knew I had done well. This was so going to help boost his confidence and I was only hoping that Kirova would sort out this whole Tasha thing. It had really gone too far now.

DPOV

As my foot rested on Rose's lap I couldn't help feel a little better. When I had told her why I was sad I had expected her to laugh at me and leave me to wallow in my emotions but instead she had comforted me some what and offered to help. I had never expected the Rose Hathaway to have a soft side. As I relaxed into the couch I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep. I dreamt of lots of things but one thing stayed there the whole time. Rose, or Roza as I called her in my thoughts. It suited her so well.

I felt myself being shaken awake softly and opened my eyes to look into the big brown eyes of Rose.

"Dimitri, wake up you are going to be late. You overslept", did that mean I had skipped training with Rose? I jumped off the couch and made for the door before I realised that my ankle still hurt and I stumbled.

"Woah there, Comrade. You might need to take it easy. I think you should come with me to the doctor. Are you sure Tasha only tripped you up", she asked me cautiously. Tasha had only tripped me up but with my enormous height who knows what could have happened. I hobbled with Rose's help to Doctor Olendski and waited patiently while she examined my ankle. It turns out that it is sprained not badly but she gave me crutches and a late slip for class. As I hobbled out with Rose. She said she had to leave for duty and I had to make my way by myself. I was a little way down the hall when someone stepped into my path. I looked towards the person and found myself looking at someone that I had seen recently. Tasha Ozera was blocking my way to class.

**Duh Dun Duuuuuuuuuh! What is Tasha going to do next. Poor Dimitri, I hope he gets better soon!**

**Here is the list of people!**

**This is in order that they favourited/reviewed/ or made an alert to my story**

**1st Sage (Guest)**

**2nd roza m belikova**

**3rd carmenl03**

**4th RozaBelikova-x**

**5th 32**


	9. Bonding

**Hey Guys,**

**I got lots of reviews so thank you so much! You guys are a great bunch and I am glad that you like my stories. Your names are at the bottom as always and there are lots of people there who are constantly reviewing. To you guys I am very grateful! If any of you have stories that you want me to read that you have written or loved so much you want to share them, please feel free to tell me and I will happily read them! Okay enough chit chat ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Bonding**

DPOV

I stood there silently, waiting for her to make the first move. But she didn't, she just stood there looking at her shoes. I was about to tell her to move when she placed her hand on my shoulder and pulled her fist back getting ready to punch me. I was getting ready to feel the blow when she was suddenly pulled away from me and thrown onto the ground. I was so startled that I nearly fell over but Rose caught me just in time, nearly collapsing herself from the weight of me. But if Rose was here helping me then who was standing over Tasha. I looked over to where she was lying on the ground and found none other than Adrian glaring down at her. She propped herself up on her elbows and her face held an expression which was a mixture of surprise and anger.

Suddenly a voice piped up behind me. One that I never thought I would hear.

"Natasha Ozera! What do you think you are doing"? It seems that Queen Dragomir and been standing there watching everything unfold before. Tasha just stared at her wide eyed.

"I am sure Christian will have something to say about this", The Queen said and then she walked down the hall to where her guards were waiting. Rose quickly made sure I was alright and then followed her briskly. I stood there watching until a firm hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Adrian's face full of concern.

"Thought you might need some help. Rose said that you were having 'girl' problems", he grinned at his witty comment. I smiled back, a full smile that rarely comes.

"Yeah sort of. Anyway, has Aaron bothered you anymore",I asked eyeing his black eye suspiciously.

He looked away guiltily.

"He might of but it hasn't been that bad he only got a few punches. And anyway", he said quickly continuing seeing that I was about to hit something. "You are in no condition for a fight. What happened to you"? He asked trying to change the subject. I waved it off and headed for my dorm.

I stripped off as soon as I entered and flopped onto my bed. I slowly felt myself being pulled into a spirit dream and prepared myself to confront Adrian about a little thing called personal bubble space. What I did find was entirely unexpected.

"I figured as much", Lissa said in a monotone. I looked at her confused. It was only then that I noticed our surroundings. Lissa had obviously let me choose where I wanted to go and I had been thinking about Rose.

"Dimitri, I am sorry about the way that Tasha has been behaving and Chris-Lord Ozera and I will have a talk to her. But that is not why I came here. Dimitri I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully", she told me deadly serious. I knew where this was going and I didn't like it.

"Do you have feelings for Rose. She is my best friend so I have a right to know. Plus, I am the queen", she said having a go at a bit of humour. But I found this deadly serious. Did I have feelings for Rose, I am not sure. She has always been there for me. She helped me when no one else could. As the answer dawned on me my face fell.

"Queen Dragomir, I don't not know why", that was a lie,"but I think I do have feelings for Rose", I told her trying not to run away. Where, I do not know but this was just...I don't know...awkward. She looked at me her face neutral.

"Dimitri...I don't know what to say. I certainly understand that you like her I just can't understand why you haven't told her", she said becoming a bit pleading as if begging me to tell Rose.

"Queen Dragomir...", she interrupted me.

"Just call me Lissa", she said. I didn't really like this it made me seem disrespectful but oh well it is what she wanted.

"Lissa, I have only just come to terms with my feelings. If you give me time until I am sure of them then I promise you I will tell her", she nodded her head. I was relieved and shocked at the same time. How had she known I had feelings for Rose before I did. Uh, stupid Dimitri, she can read auras. I scolded myself for not hiding my emotions better. Now how, if I had to, was I going to confront Rose about this?

RPOV

I drifted off into sleep. Tasha had confronted Dimitri not 2 minutes after she did it the first time! I had known something was up so I had gone to make sure that Dimitri was fine, only to find her trying to punch him. That girl has some serious problems. I felt myself being pulled into a spirit dream. I expected Lissa and was about to ask her what was wrong when a different voice asked if I was there.

"Hathaway, are you there", Adrian's wary voice came. Damn it, what did he want. Since I brought him back he seems to think I am his friend.

"Yeah, what do you want. I am trying to get some sleep here", he looked at me sternly.

"The Queen asked me to ask you something", he said quickly.

"Oh yeah, why didn't she do it herself", he smiled at me.

"Because she was scared you would break her nose for her even suggesting it", I just scoffed at his comment. I wouldn't hurt Lissa if someone payed me 1 trillion dollars.

"Fine shoot. Not literally." He grinned.

"Lissa wants to know whether you have any feelings for Dimitri Belikov, and if you do to tell her and she promises she won't tell anyone", I think he expected me to laugh but I seriously had been contemplating this myself. Did I have feelings for Dimitri that weren't just friendly. True the first time we met he had smelt really good but when you put it that way it makes me seem like some creepy stalker. He was 2 years younger but true love can come in many forms. I made my decision and turned towards Adrian.

"Yes, I do have feelings for him but I think I need to study them a bit more to find out whether I actually like him. I mean we only just met a few weeks ago so you tell Lissa that and tell her I am thinking about it", he nodded his head to my response and ended the dream. How did I get myself into this mess?

APOV

As I waited for Rose's answer, I couldn't help but feel anxious. If she didn't have feelings for him then I had a chance. But when she told me she might I kind of gave up. Dimitri always gets the women and I always get stuck having to look at them and dream. I ended the dream and saw that Lissa had finished too. Her face was grim.

"So, what's the big news", she asked to hint of sarcasm at all.

"Rose says that she might and she isn't sure. She says that she wants to evaluate her feelings a bit longer before she makes a decision", I answered truthfully.

"What did he say", I asked. She looked to the floor and I was expecting a no but nothing I expect ever happens.

"He said he does but doesn't want to tell her until they get to know each other a bit more", I nodded my head. Lissa and I had first noticed this in the hallway with Tasha. Dimitri had been looking at her funny although he probably didn't realise it and Rose had had a weird feeling going around her that we had never seen before. I felt a little jealous that she didn't feel that way around me but I can dream. Back to the subject. We had a problem. And a big one at that!

**Hey Everyone,**

**I hope you like this chapter it wasn't that great but I am hoping for a little more Dimitri and Rose action in the next one! Any suggestions are welcome and here is my list of thank yous!**

This is in order that they favourited/reviewed/ or made an alert to my story

**1st Sage (Guest)**

**2nd roza m belikova**

**3rd carmenl03**

**4th RozaBelikova-x**

**5th 32**

**6th Guest**

**7th Brijana R**

**8th GothicWolfPup**

**9th Natalie Emma Belikov**

**10th XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**11th Ilovevampiresangels**

**12th Sage (Guest) - I think you are on here twice but oh well!**

**That is it and if you want your name on here you know what to do!**


	10. Confusion

**Hey Everyone! WOW you guys rock! I am getting a lot of reviews for this story but not very many for my other story! If you want to check it out it is from the Iron Fey series. If you do not know that series I still recommend reading it because it basically explains all the important parts of the series. If you have heard of the series it is from Grim's perspective after Ash goes back to Meghan. I hope that doesn't spoil it for people who want to read it! A massive shout out to roza m belikova and Mitrioslove and Sophie (you know who you are) and Joey (you also know who you are) you guys rock and thanks for supporting me! Okay, enough chit chat ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Confusion**

LPOV  
I put my face in my hands. What had I done to deserve this? I was queen of vampires, had a best friend who was in love with a novice, well she thinks she is, and I am a spirit user. What more could go wrong? No, Liss don't think like that. You have Christian, I reminded myself. Why was my life so complicated. I had everything and then Rose had to go and get a silly girl crush. Not blaming her or anything, I am happy for her. It's just, I haven't quite convinced the council to get rid of the law that says dhampirs can not be together. This means that I was going to have to go to a lot of trouble for Rose, which I was happy to do. I would do anything for Rose. She was practically a sister to me and still is. I sighed. My life is so complicated. My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on my door. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off. I opened the door to see Rose standing there. Great.

"So Lissa is something...alright spill what's up", she said shutting the door behind her and helping me sit down. It was only then I realised that I was crying. How was I going to tell Rose! She would be furious if she had found out what we had done. We had only done it because their auras went crazy when they were around each other. I also didn't want to lie to Rose.

"I-I am just really stressed Rose. Court is so tough and there are so many problems that I have to fix and its all just-argh", I said collapsing onto Rose's lap. I was just about to drift off and I think Rose thought I had, when the front door banged shut.

"What the hell do you think your doing here", a voice that I had come to love said. I could practically see Rose glaring at him.

"Shut up Sparky, can't you see that your fiancée is sleeping", she hissed at him while stroking my hair. I giggled and jumped up running over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Rose sat and watched us shaking her head.

"Fine then, I'll leave you two to it. I don't want to be around when things get hot and heavy. She walked out still shaking her head. I looked back to the crystal blue eyes of Christian. Ah, how I loved him. I leant up for a kiss and he looked ready for one and then I ran into the bedroom giggling.

"Oh come on, you are such a tease", he said running after me into the bedroom. He turned around a locked the door.

"Oh no help me, the evil monster is trying to kill me", I managed to get out while controlling my laughter. He grinned at me and the rest of the night was a blur.

RPOV  
As I shut the door to Lissa and Christian's apartment I heard a scream. I felt like running in there to make sure everything was alright but then I heard Christian talking. I was so not going in there now. I practically ran away looking behind me and shaking my head. I was nearly at my apartment when I bumped into a tall figure.

"What the-", I said as I fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up rubbing my head to find Dimitri smirking at me leaning on his crutches. I scowled up at him.

"And what do you think you are doing. Its past curfew mister", I said getting up, ignoring the hand he offered.

"I was looking for Adrian. I haven't seen him since dinner", he said looking worried.

"Maybe he's in bed like you should be, especially with that ankle", I said placing my hands on my hips and tilting my head to the side like I had attitude, which I did.

"You think that I haven't already searched his apartment? He isn't there", Dimitri said scowling at me. I thought for a moment and then got a crazy idea in my head. I knew it was crazy but I also knew someone who would be crazy enough to kidnap the cousin of the queen.

"Come on comrade. We're going to go pay someone a visit", I said turning around and walking. He caught up to me quickly even with his crutches.

"And who might we be visiting at this late hour", he said keeping up with me easily. I smiled and evil smile.

"Oh I believe you know them quite well. In fact I believe she tried to ruin your pretty face the other day", I smiled to myself, that was such a witty comment. I frowned and then realisation hit him.

"Wait, you don't mean Tasha do you?" He asked me looking scared. I laughed.

"No, of course not. We're going to go see Fred Flinstone. OF COURSE WERE GOING TO TASHA!" I said and then ran of down the hall laughing my head off.

**Hey everyone, I just had some teeth pulled out which was pretty painful so I decided to write this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! And here is my thank you list**

**1st 3369**

**2nd RosemarieandDimitriBelikov**

**3rd GothicWolfPup**

**4th Guest (or J)**

**5th RozaBelikova-x (Guest)**

**6th l (Guest)**

**7th XxXRozalieXxX**

**I'd also like to thanks all my friends for being so damn supportive! *wave to you guys* If I forget anyone on my thank you list please tell me and I will make sure you are on the next one whether you reviewed or not!**

**Thanks,**

**BiggestPolarBearFanEver**


	11. Talking to Tasha

**...wow...I am speechless guys...there are so many thank yous! Wow. 2 people even reviewed like 5 minutes after I updated! Thank you to all of you and as always your names will be down the bottom! Thank you to 3369 for having the courage to come up to me for help! Honestly guys I will be happy to help any inspiring writers! Okay so here is the chapter enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Speaking to Tasha**

DPOV

I glared at Tasha's door. Of all people, Tasha was the one that Adrian had to be caught by. Yes I was now sure that it was Adrian. Not long after Rose had run off I had remembered the bond and tuned into Adrian's head. He was scared and annoyed but he was safe. He was also thinking why the hell had Tasha wanted to kidnap him and that is what gave her away.

Rose knocked on the door loudly and waited. A few minutes later Tasha swung the door open with a grin. I opened my mouth to ask something but no before she managed to kick my sore ankle. I crumpled to the ground and moaned in pain. Rose looked from me to Tasha and back to me again. I could see that anger in her eyes and was about to stop her from doing something stupid but it was too late. Rose pulled are arm back and connected her fist with Tasha's face. I heard the crunch of bones as she fell backwards further into her dorm clutching her nose. Rose followed in after her and was about to punch her again but I stopped her this time.

"Rose, stop. She's a moroi", and that was all I needed to say. She stepped back and looked at her fists in horror which was soon replaced in anger. She went over to Tasha and picker her up by her shirt so her legs were dangling. Rose may have been small but she was strong. Tasha yelped and started struggling but she was no match for Rose.

"Now Tasha, I am not going to hurt you. If I put you down you WILL take us to Adrian", it wasn't a question more of a statement but Tasha nodded anyway and Rose set her down. Tasha's hands went to her nose immediately and as soon as she deemed her nose to be fine she turned on her heel and strolled towards her closet. She opened it and Adrian fell out with a gag on his mouth and his hands tied behind is back. I shook my head and managed to get up.

I was in the process of untying Adrian when Christian and Lissa burst through the door.

"What the hell is going on here", Christian said. He glared at Rose then at me and then finally at Tasha. Lissa just stood with her mouth open. She ran over to Tasha and healed her broken nose.

"Well you see Sparky, Tasha kind of kidnapped Ivashkov which led to Belikov getting worried which led to him searching the corridors at some ungodly hour which led to me finding him while I was searching for that precise thing, children out of bed, which led to him telling me he couldn't find Adrian which led us to Tasha therefore her previously broken nose and Adrian lying on the floor with a gag over his mouth", Rose bent over gasping for breath and then stood up straight smirking.

Christian stood there his mouth agape and I had to stop myself from laughing. Adrian started making some muffled sounds and I quickly finished untying his ropes and I ripped that gag off.

"I am going to kill you Tasha. You said that Lissa wanted to speak to me you dirty-" before he could say anymore I quickly covered is mouth with my hand. I felt him bite it but ignored the slight pain. A little bit of pain was worth stopping Adrian from calling the future king's sister something not so nice.

He narrowed his eyes at Tasha and I could feel him growl like a dog from beneath my hand. Suddenly, a bang sounded from down the corridor. Tasha was looking very scared all of a sudden.

"Guys you might want to get going. My dorm is kind of close to Kirova's-" she didn't get to finish because at that moment Kirova came marching into our room. We all stood there frozen or in Adrian and I's case we sat there frozen. We were going to be in so much trouble.

**Okay guys don't shoot me I know it is a cliffhanger and a really really short one but our internet is really stuffy at the moment so next time I promise you a HUGE update! Here are is my thank you list!**

**1th Brijana R**

**2nd Natalie Emma Belikov**

**3rd XxXRozalieXxX**

**4th mikiandkat98**

**5th Shogun (Guest)**

**6th 3369**

**7th Kjhorses96**

**8th 03BonnieAndClyde**

**9th Dru-girl**

**10th zytka23**

**11th roza m belikova**

**12th Stephieroxful**

**13th RozaBelikova-x**

**14th Ilovevampiresangels**

**15th GothicWolfPup**

**16th karo1802**

**Thank you to all of you guys and I promise a humongous update next time!**


	12. Making Amends

**Hey Everyone, so I know I promised you a long chapter and you are going to get it but first we all need to sing happy birthday to my friend Sophie :D**

**And a 1 and a 2**

**Happy Birthday to You *clap***

**Happy Birthday to You *clap***

**Happy Birthday to Sophie :D**

**Happy Birthday to You *clap***

**Hip Hip Hoooooooooooray**

**Hip Hip Hoooooooooooray**

**Hip Hip Hoooooooooooray**

***lots of cheering***

**Happy Birthday Sophie! And on with the chapter!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Making Amends**

APOV **(just for a change ;) )**

I sat on the floor frozen in place. Oh crap couldn't she have given us a little more time! Rose looked stricken and it didn't suit her at all. She was so beautiful and I knew from the start that I had a crush on her. I know how silly that sounds but if you had met Rose you would understand. I already knew that Dimitri and her had a thing for each other but so what, time will tell.

Kirova was fuming and her face was turning a funny purply colour. I had to use a lot of brute strength not to laugh.

"BACK TO YOUR DORMS, NOW", she yelled at all the novices. I promptly jumped up and helped Dimitri up. Tasha just stood there looking awkward. Why the hell she kidnapped me was beyond my belief. Was Dimitri really worth kidnapping someone for? We left the room feeling awkward. Dimitri was silent the whole way back to our dorms, I wonder what he was thinking about.

DPOV

I didn't talk the whole way back to the dorms. I was super confused over what had just happened. So, Tasha kidnapped Adrian to get back at me and then she kicks me but Rose steps in. How does Rose fit into this. She has nothing to do with anything. I am so confused.

I jumped onto my bed and literally threw my crutches towards the wall. I was about to roll over and turn the light off when a knock came at the door. I groaned and reached for my crutches. They were really starting to complicate things. I couldn't reach them, damn.

"Come in", I yelled hoping that I left the door open. Luckily I did and I was soon joined by Rose.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" I asked thoroughly confused. Her being here was not helping my earlier confusion either.

"I needed to check on you. That ankle got a good whack from Tasha", I could see she wasn't telling me something but I ignored it. What she kept from me wasn't my business.

"I also have an idea", she got a twinkling in her eyes which made me kind of worried. She walked over and picked up my crutches and shoved them in my face.

"Follow me", was all she said before she walked out the door leaving me to struggle behind her. So much for being worried about me.

RPOV

As soon as Kirova had stopped venting at us I left Tasha's room shooting her one last glare. As soon as I left my first thought was Dimitri. As soon as that thought popped in my head, and idea to end his pain also emerged. I practically sprinted to his dorm.

When I arrived I heard a bang come from inside the room. I knew he wasn't in any danger so I knocked on the door. I heard some struggling and a groan before a strangled "come in".

I pushed the door open to find Dimitri lying on his bed looking at me and his crutches thrown against the wall, probably the bang that I heard before.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" he asked me shock and confusion written on his face. I had long since learnt to hide my emotions. To be truthful I knew there was another reason here but I didn't want to admit it.

"I needed to check on you. That ankle got a good whack from Tasha", I said. I could see he knew I was hiding something but it was none of his concern. I went over and picked up his crutches and shoved them in his face.

"I also have an idea", I said as I remembered my earlier thought. I twinkle formed in my eyes and I saw Dimitri notice it and get a worried look on his face. I nearly laughed. He seems to see everything that show on my face.

"Follow me", I said before I walked out leaving him to struggle behind me.

LPOV

I sat in my room thinking over what had just happened. Of course Kirova couldn't have gotten angry at me, I was the queen after all. But I knew if I wasn't she would have given me a huge lecture. I hadn't talked to Jill in ages. Why did that thought just suddenly pop into my head. I should be worrying about what to do about Dimitri, Tasha and Rose. I put my head in my hands.

"Why is my life so hard", I mumbled. Just as the last word left my lips and knock came at my door. I sighed and got up to answer it.

Rose stood on the other side of the door with a scowling Dimitri next to her. Every time I see one of them the other one always seems to be with them.

"Hey Lis, I have a favour to ask", I ushered them inside and they sat down on the couch.

"Well you see, Tasha gave Dimitri here a nasty whack on his sore ankle so I was wondering whether you could please heal it for him", Rose asked in a sickly sweet voice. Argh, why did that always win me over. Sighing for a second time that night, I placed my hand on Dimitri's ankle and summoned my power. Soon enough the process was finished and Dimitri was up and walking without his crutches. At that moment Christian came in the room took one look at the crutches lying on the floor and knew what I had done. He went over to Dimitri who stood up straighter. I laughed.

"Dimitri, you don't need to act all formal around us really", he just nodded slowly and relaxed a little bit. They whispered for a little bit and finally Christian stepped back with a huge grin on his face. I got a little scared at what he was doing. My worries vanished as the crutches burst into flames. We all had a good laugh at that but soon Dimitri had to leave. He had school in the morning after all. I gave Rose a knowing look and told her through the bond what I wanted her to do. She groaned out loud but nodded her head. Christian and Dimitri looked at me questioningly but I waved it off.

"See you later Rose", I said and waved as they left. I just hoped that Rose listened to me.

RPOV

Lissa had told me what to do through the bond and I had immediately groaned. I seriously thought it was too soon, but I trusted Lissa after all she is married.

We made it back to Dimitri's dorm and I shut the door behind me. I started fiddling with my hands. I was really nervous.

"Um, Rose-" but I didn't let him finish.

"Dimitri do you like me, like as more than a friend", he looked shocked at my question but as soon as it settled in he slumped in defeat.

"I-I..." he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I think I like you", he slumped his shoulders and hung his head in shame. I nearly sagged in relief. He was definitely not expecting what I did next. I walked up to him and sat down. He looked up at me and I kissed him. It was soft but I think he got the message. His eyes widened in surprise as I broke the kiss.

"Rose..." he trailed off and I placed a finger to his lips.

"This has to stay between us. Lissa knows and so does Adrian but no one else must know", after I told Lissa she had confessed that Adrian had done the same thing to Dimitri but she didn't tell me what he said.

Dimitri nodded and I got up and left.

DPOV

As soon as her lips touched mine a spark shot through my body and I never wanted to stop. It ended all to soon and Rose told me few things but I wasn't really paying attention but I knew what she was saying. When she finished I nodded my head and she left. I was left wallowing in my thoughts. I rolled over and turned the light off and drifted into a deep sleep. I wasn't a sleep for more than 2 minutes when the features of my dream started to change. God, a spirit dream. I wonder what Adrian wants now?

**So don't shoot me! I know you guys are all going to be like "but Megan it is too soon", I know that but I have a plan so bear with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to wish Sophie a happy birthday then PM me with your message and I will forward it to her! Thanks for your support everyone! You guys rock!**

**Here are my thank yous ;)**

**1st roza m belicova**

**2nd **

**3rd Brijana R**

**4th Guest**

**5th **

**6th Stephieroxful**

**7th RozaBelikova-x**

**8th 3369**

**It isn't as much as I would like but I guess it would do! Oh and by the way guys if you get me to 10 000 views (I know it is a long way off but still) I will to a really really really really really long chapter with anything you ask for (unless it is the opposite of what someone else says in which case I will have to compromise)!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE! AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**

**Thanks everyone for the support and remember what I said! We are nearly half way there anyway so keep it up! ;)**

**P.S. Yes, my name is Megan!**

**P.P.S. You guys should really check out roza m belikova's story It Takes You My Family To Complete Me, it is the sequel to Home is Where You Are so if you haven't read them you really should ;)**

**P.P.P.S (I know this is a lot) Also you should check out Mitrioslove's stories they are really great! There are a lot so I won't name them all just look at my profile and you will find her somewhere on there. One of her stories is Extraordinary though! So enjoy and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE!**

**P.P.P.P.S (yes yet another one) IF ANYONE WANTS A BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUT PLEASE TELL ME! I WILL HAPPILY OBLIGE!**

**Okay enough! Thanks for being so god damn awesome everyone! ;) :D**


	13. Having a Chat

**Hey Guys,**

**I didn't really think that the last chapter was quite long enough so I decided to add another one early. ENJOY!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**Having a Chat**

DPOV

As the dream took its shape a form appeared in front of me. I squinted my eyes trying to get a better view. It definitely wasn't a man so that rules out Adrian. I hope it wasn't that crazy Avery Lazar girl, she used to be best friends with Vika. Come to think of it, I need to go down and say 'Hi' to her otherwise I will have a tiger to deal with soon. Vika doesn't like me ignoring her, makes her feel 'alone' in the world. Even though she has an army of friends.

I took a few steps forward to get closer to the person in front of me. I noticed some long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Oh crap, its Lissa. I quickly got down on one knee. I heard her scoff.

"Get up you idiot. You know I hate all those formalities", I got up feeling awkward.

"Is something wrong your highness", I asked in a wary tone. She shook her head with a smile.

"First of all, CALL ME LISSA", she basically shouted at me. I flinched but her smile returned.

"Second of all, I want all the details", she went and sat in a chair. It was only then that I noticed where we were. Lissa had let me choose where to go. My brain had been thinking about Rose at the time so I guess it went to the first place that I actually noticed her properly. Kirova's office. Lissa was sitting in Kirova's chair and she motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite. I hesitantly sat down and leant back.

"Details...", Lissa said making a hand motion. I tilted my head in confusion my hair falling into my eyes.

"Dimitri, don't play dumb. I couldn't get anything out of Rose so now I have to turn to you", I half tuned out when she mentioned Rose. I sighed and Lissa gave me a questioning look. I shook my head as if to get rid of my thoughts.

"Lissa I really have no idea what you are talking about", she sighed in frustration.

"Do I have to spell it out for you", when I made no attempt to answer she continued.

"What. Did. You. And. Rose. Do. When. You. Got...", I didn't need her to say anymore. She wanted to know about what had happened in the apartment. The problem is, if Rose didn't tell Lissa, was I allowed to. As if she was reading my mind Lissa sighed.

"I am not going to tell Kirova I just want to know the details", she explained and I sighed in defeat. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Um...well...shekissedme", I let out in a hurry but Lissa still heard it. Her jaw dropped and she sat there her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"She, WHAT?" Lissa screamed. Obviously this was new. Lissa grinned.

"I KNEW IT", she jumped up and started doing a happy dance. Honestly I don't get why she was so happy. Girls are so confusing.

LPOV

I jumped up and started doing a happy dance. Dimitri looked at me as if I was crazy but he didn't know the full story. Rose had told me that nothing happened at that they just talked. She even told me that if I found out that she was lying, which apparently she wasn't, that she would be nice to Christian for the whole week and not make any threats. Ohhhhhhhh, Rosie Posie is so in for it!

"Thanks Dimitri, you have just made my day", I quickly ended the dream, something that I had recently perfected. As soon as I opened my eyes I looked over to Christian who was lying peacefully next to me. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping, sweet and vulnerable. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and his ice blue eyes opened.

"Hello there beautiful", he murmured while sitting up. I flashed him a grin before I jumped up and started doing yet another happy dance. Christian stared at me and I stopped dancing.

"You seem happy", he said smiling. I smiled back.

"Well you will be too when you find out...", I never got to finish my sentence because just then the Strigoi alarms went off. Crap, how did Strigoi get in this time. Christian jumped up and shoved on some clothes. I quickly got dressed too not bothering with make-up and only just having time to run a brush through my hair. We ran out the door and were soon joined by Rose and Dimitri. Both were dressed. When they saw each other they smiled. Rose her man-eater smile and Dimitri and genuine smile. God they were so lovey dovey. Were me and Christian really like that? I hope not.

?POV

I crept around the corner silently. There were not Strigoi here, I had set of that alarm to get everyone to panic giving me time to do my job. Everyone would currently be hiding in buildings while the Guardians would go out and check the grounds giving me just enough time to complete my duty. _He _was going to pay. By the price of his daughter.

**Sooooooooo...I know it was kind of short, for me anyway. But I did give you that big chapter and really this is just an add on. Still, like it hate it and here are my thank yous :D**

**1st peggy (Guest) (We don't know what Adrian is going to do. We will have to see in time ;D)**

**2nd bboop12**

**3rd 98BelikovGirl**

**4th XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**5th pailenel**

**6th RozaBelikova-x**

**7th 3369**

**Thank you to all you guys and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE! I KNOW MY LAST UPDATE WAS SAYING HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUT HER BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! SO WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK,**

**MEGAN**


	14. Memories

**I know you guys probably hate me and wanna kill me right now so hold your horses and here is another chapter. I am super sorry that I haven't updated in like 1 million years! But I have been busy with school work and assignments and everything. Sorry but here is another chapter! **

**Memories**

APOV

I sat on my favourite chair staring at her picture. My daughter. The one and the only Rose Hathaway. On her left was me and on her right... I sighed. The love of my life, Janine Hathaway. What did I do to deserve such a messed up life? Nothing, exactly. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Abe Mazur?"

"Depends, who wants to know?"

"I just thought you would like to know that I am going out to kidnap your daughter. If you wish to ever see her again then I suggest that you get over to the academy ASAP." and with that they hung up.

My breath hitched. They. Were. Trying. To. Hurt. My. Rose? They are so not going to get away with this!

RPOV

We hurried Lissa and Christian into the underground. I swear this thing is so old, it would have been used for bombing. My hand shook as I shut the door turning around to look at my companions. Something didn't feel right...OH CRAP!

I practically kicked the door down and sprinted outside. I hunched up against the wall just in case anyone came. Sure enough, when I rounded the next corner I could see a shadow and it looked like they were holding something.

I held my breath and reached for my stake. Damn it, I left it in the room with Lissa. Oh well, at least they would have a fighting chance if any Strigoi find them. Looks like I am going to have to use good old fisticus! As they rounded the corner I jumped on them. They instantly tried to stab me with the knife that they were holding but obviously they didn't have the much training. Still, they managed to give me a deep wound and I hissed as the cold metal pierced my skin. Pushing my assailant to the ground I grabbed the knife they had dropped and held it to their throat. It was only then that I noticed who my 'attacker' was.

"What the hell Adrian! What are you doing out here," I whisper yelled at him. I helped him off the floor, taking his shaking hand.

"I was l-l-looking for you guys." He must have been real scared to be shaking this bad.

"It's okay. I was looking for you too. Come on there is a shelter not far..." an explosion sounder from not far away before I could finish my sentence. Crap, we had to get out of here now. I draped my arm around his shoulder gritting my teeth as pain soared up my arm. I was about to tell Adrian that he was going to have to walk on my own when I felt myself being picked up bridle style. Alarmed, I looked to my left and found myself lost in big brown eyes. I could stare at them all day and not...FOCUS ROSE!

"Dimitri?" I asked. He nodded slightly and started sprinting to the shelter, making sure that Adrian was in front of him at all times. Another explosion went off to our right causing Dimitri to stumble and nearly drop me. I clung onto his shirt for dear life. He sure was strong to be able to catch me. Since when did vampires use bombs anyway? We were nearly there when a figure stepped in our way. I heard Dimitri gasp as we looked towards him. Adrian was already sliding into the shelter looking back at us worry plastered on his face. I shooed him with my hand and jumped out of Dimitri's arms ignoring the pain that instantly flared through my arm. We both stood there and glared at the figure.

"Well hello there children, fancy seeing you here", he replied.

"Hello Alexander, what a pleasant surprise", I retorted in a sarcastic tone. Right after I said that Dimitri gritted his teeth.

"So we meet again Dad", I gasped.

"Oh yes son. It has been a while hasn't it," he replied giving us an evil grin.

"We are going to have so much fun," was all I heard before a blinding white light clouded my vision.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun...bet you didn't see that coming did ya. Well I hoped this lived up to your expectations guys. Especially since I haven't updated in a million years! Anyway, the list is just getting too long to thank people so I am only going to answer people when they ask me questions. Thank you anyway to all those people who reviewed etc... and I will update ASAP!**

**XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX **- Well now you know that yes, he was going after Rose. And yes the person is angry at Abe but you will have to wait to find out why! I don't really have a set time that I update between. I normally just update when I have the time! Hope this answered your questions!

**Thank you everyone and good night/morning!**

**Megan!**


	15. A New Surrounding

**Yes, I know what you are thinking. "TWO CHAPTERS IN THIS AMOUNT OF TIME! HOORAY!" And yes I am kind of happy too. I love writing for you guys, you guys rock! So here is another chapter just for you! XD**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

**A New Surrouding**

APOV

I ran to the airport firing instructions through my phone to have my luggage delivered ASAP. No one was going to touch my daughter if I had any say.

DPOV

As soon as Rose left I started to get worried. What was she doing? Who was missing? Arghhh...the frustration is killing me. I just have to go after her.

"Hey King- I mean Christian. Can you look after Lissa for a while I think I better go check on Rose," he nodded and I ran off.

It wasn't long before I turned the corner to see Rose struggling with Adrian hissing as pain shot through her from somewhere. I quickly scanned her body and saw that someone had stabbed her in the shoulder. Summoning up all my strength I went over to her and picked her up bridal style. I was surprised to find she wasn't that heavy. She looked up in alarm but then relaxed as she realised it was me.

"Dimitri?" she asked her tone wary.

I nodded slightly then sprinted off. I ran a little way before we were knocked down my an explosion. I tried desperately to hold on to Rose but she flew out of my arms hitting the wall. She hissed in pain again and then quickly got up. I noticed Adrian quickly ducking down into the shelter and Rose shooing him, telling him to hurry up. I turned to look at the figure and gasped when I saw who it was. Instantly I felt the hatred flooding back in.

"Well hello there children, fancy seeing you here", he said with a smirk.

"Hello Alexander, what a pleasant surprise", Rose retorted in a sarcastic tone. Right after she said that I gritted my teeth.

"So we meet again Dad",I said and Rose gasped.

"Oh yes son. It has been a while hasn't it," he replied giving us an evil grin.

"We are going to have so much fun," was all I heard before a blinding white light clouded my vision.

LPOV

I was starting to get worried. It had been a while now since Adrian came down and I was wondering where Rose and Dimitri had gotten too. Adrian had told us that a 'bad guy' had come but he was too shaken to say anymore. Surely to brilliantly trained people would be able to take down 1 guy! But even so, it had been about an hour and they hadn't returned.

The all clear sounded and I hopped out of the shelter scanning the corridor. There was a huge whole in the side leading to outside and scattered debris everywhere. What the hell had happened.

"Bloody hell," I heard Christian mumble. He sounded a bit English!

"You got that right," I replied running over to sort through the debris. We dug deep and still no sign of Rose or Dimitri. Okay, panic time now Lissa. I reached into my pocket and brought out my iPhone 5. Dialling as quickly as my fingers could I called for reinforcements. We were going to find Rose whether it took forever or not!

**So guys, how did you like this chapter? I figured I owed you guys because I haven't updated in ages. Stay tuned for more and I will update ASAP.**

**No one asked any questions but thank you to roza m belikova for being awesome and always supporting me! Also everyone should check out her story Home is Where You Are and then the sequel It Takes You My Family To Complete Me. Also check out Mitrioslove's story Extraordinary! They are really awesome! You guys rock and I will update ASAP!**


	16. Our Saviours

**AN/ Hey guys don't worry you are getting an update! I just want to ask you for a little help as well :D So if any of you have heard of PewdiePie then you will know he calls all his fans Bros and that after each video he signs off with a Bro Fist. Well, I was wondering whether you guys had a cool name that I could call you guys a long with an action. For a warning in advance the next update will be a review on the "competition" so if any of you have any ideas PM me or review with your idea and I will decide between you all! :D So don't forget to send me in your pen-name and your idea for the name and the action! Happy reviewing and I shall shut up and update now!**

* * *

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Our Saviours**

DPOV

Me and Roza woke up in a strange room. Well it would have been strange if I had not recognised it so much. How long where we asleep? It must have been a while for us to be able to get here. I looked around and sure enough Roza was awake looking around.

"Ummmm...I don't know what to say. I guess welcome to my room would be a good idea." I mumbled but she heard it loud and clear. I prepared myself for some yelling and me even her accusing this of being my fault but Roza was so unpredictable.

"It's a nice room. Have any idea how we got here?" Obviously her mind was as clueless as mine on how we got here.

"Nope the last thing that I remember is my dad coming in all ninja like and kidnapping us." I said attempting a little bit of humour. She just sighed and her head fell.

A few hours of silence and the door finally opens. Only for another figure to be shoved in and then the door closed again. I heard some whimpers coming from them and instantly knew it was a woman. I scooted over to her on my knees trying to get a better view when the lights suddenly flicked on and I saw Rose standing up with her ropes hanging by her hand.

"Pocket knife." she said simply and then started working on my ropes. Her soft hands moved slowly and delicately so that she didn't cut me. When she was done we both turned to look at the other figure. I gasped and dropped my ropes running up to her and embracing her.

"Mama oh Mama what are you doing here." I said in Russian.

"I honestly don't know Dimka, the last thing I remember was your father coming to the door saying that he needed to talk to me." she said again in Russian.

Rose just stood there looking very confused. I had forgotten she was there and that she didn't understand Russian. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. How was I going to introduce Mama to Rose. We weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend...before I could think of something Rose had already butted in.

"Hey Mrs Belikov. I am Rose Hathaway. I am Dimitri here's mentor at school since he ran away with his best friend. He owes me his life really." Rose said with a grin as Mama gasped. I shook my head and glared at Rose.

"Mama meet Rose. Rose meet Olena Belikova or as I call her Mama." They shook hands so I continued.

"That isn't quite what happened Mama. You remember Adrian, well he was getting affected by spirit and they wanted to lock him away so we ran away and then yeah Rose found us and kind of offered to mentor me so I wouldn't get thrown out of school." I said all in one breath tensing as Mama's glare intensified by at least 1 000 volts. I looked down at my shoes.

"Dimka I understand why you did that, honestly but that isn't our biggest problem right now." I looked at her confused.

"Olena's right Comrade. After all, we are still stuck in your room." She said gesturing to our surroundings. I nodded my head and headed over to the door. I tried the handle and surprisingly found it unlocked. Wow, my father really does trust his knots doesn't he. Only when I opened the door and alarm rang throughout the house. Rose tensed and stood in front of Olena as I reached for my dagger that I always kept hidden under my bed. We heard running out in the hallway and then fighting. What was going on out there. I stuck my head out a little bit only to have the door slammed in my face as someone stood in front of it. I only just had enough time to see that it was a girl. She had brown hair but that was all I could see.

We waited for a few minutes before the sound of fighting eased and the door was pulled open.

Rose gasped as she saw the person that stood in front of us.

"OMG Sophie Meier what the hell are you doing here? And Kierran too? Are you too together or something?" Rose yelled. Kierran suddenly stepped forward.

"Nice to see you too Rosie Posie." God that guy was going to have to learn fast.

"Hey Sis, long time no see." Sophie said while twirling her knife in her hand and giving of a smile that looked exactly like Rose's man-eater smile. Oh god what had we gotten ourselves into.

* * *

**Okay guys so I know this was meant to be a story with their roles reversed but I think I might jazz it up a little bit by adding my own plot in:D:D mwahahahaha! I hope you liked this update and don't forget what I said in the AN at the start! So for now I am just going to say thank you to all the knew people who have joined my reading crew and have reviewed and everything you guys rock! Hopefully I will update soon!**


	17. Surprise, Surprise

**I know I said the next one would be a review on the competition but only one person has said something about it! Please if you have no ideas then tell me. I have started to think that maybe you don't like this anymore :( Something exciting coming up in this chap! AND THANK YOU SOPHIE! (inside joke). And I don't think I mentioned that they are in Dimitri's room in RUSSIA! In his RUSSIAN house. So...ya...I think I got my point through...I'll shut up now...**

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise**

DPOV

Who the hell is that!? Rose has a sister?!

"Yeah we're together." Sophie says grinning. Then Kierran comes up to me.

"Haven't seen you around here for a while mate." Sophie said as they both stood in front of me arms crossed. Sophie had an accent that wasn't American or British. Suddenly, it came to me.

"You can't be Rose's sister you have a Australian accent!" I exclaimed in triumph. Sophie looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Ever heard of 'different mothers' dude." She said in a bored tone. Rose rolled her eyes. I didn't think anyone could have more attitude than Rose but I guess I was wrong. Suddenly, some one else popped there head in.

"Hey were all done out here." someone called from around the corner. We all looked out the door to find a dark haired boy dusting his hands off as if he had just done a good days worth of work.

"ASH! Get your butt over here before I force Joey to kill you!" Sophie screamed at the dark haired boy, Ash I presume. Rose giggled at her sisters outburst and I came to love the sound. Suddenly, I spotted a red-headed boy sneaking up behind Rose. He quickly put his finger to his lips signalling to me to be quiet. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. I nodded my head slightly and turned away trying not to smile. Unfortunately, Rose caught me.

"What's so funny Com-" but she never got to finish because just then the red-headed boy decided to jump on her back tackling her to the ground.

"WHAT THE!" Rose screamed before twisting her head around to look at her captive. When she saw him she sighed.

"Honestly Cameron, sometimes you are more annoying than Christian!" she said. I snorted very politely. Note the sarcasm.

"I find that hard to believe Rose." I know it was rude of me but he wasn't here so I could have my fun making fun of the king-to-be.

"True, true. Okay you are slightly less annoying than him. Where is that cousin of mine and-ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rose screamed as something grabbed her ankle through the floor. I instantly jumped into action grabbing Rose by the waste and pulling her roughly towards me. As soon as I heard the laughing though I knew there was no need. Whoever it was had just done it as a joke.

"Iris I swear some day that I will kill you!" Iris giggled and appeared flying through the floor. I shivered. What, it isn't everyday you see someone acting like a ghost when they are in fact alive!

Rose suddenly dropped into a defence stance but I wasn't so quick. I felt a figure jump onto my back and ducked my head so they went rolling over my head and onto the ground. It was a long drop since I was so tall but I had no sympathy for them. I turned around whipping out my gun and pointing it at the person who was now sitting on the floor rubbing their butt.

"Ouch! Your boyfriend's no fun Rosie." Rose laughed while trying to narrow her eyes, she was failing.

"Call me Rosie one more time and YOUR boyfriend will have nothing to play with anymore." At that everyone burst out laughing, just as Ash poked his head in.

"Right once you guys are done having your laughing fit I think we should head off now." We all nodded and agreed. Rose groaned.

"What's the problem now?" Iris groaned.

"I just thought I got rid of Eddie as the reasonable one and you bring Ash." Rose replied groaning a second time.

"HEY don't look at me when Joey over there was the one who brought him." came Iris' witty reply.

"Yes but you two are twins so technically you are one." Sophie said simply making motions with her hands. Sophie gasped realising what she had just said. She backed up as Iris and Joey cornered her.

"WE. ARE. NOT. ONE" They said in unison while Rose coughed trying to stifle a laugh.

"Okaaaaay...try NOT to beat up my girlfriend before we even leave." Kierran laughed nervously while grabbing Sophie's hand and pulling her close to him. Besides I have a surprise for her when we get outside. Sophie's eyes widened considerably and she bolted down the stairs.

"Well now we have got rid of that little problem how about we head downstairs. Shall we?" Cameron said while looping his arm through Iris'. She giggled and they walked off.

RPOV

God it was great to see my family again. Well most of them anyway. I still can't get over how that bastard captured us. Doesn't he get that my father will kill him if he touches me! I was happy to see that my cousins and my sister all had found happiness. But yet, I can't help but feel the jealousy. They were all dhampirs as well but they had, how do I put it, different boyfriends. To put it lightly they are faeries. Whatever is going through your mind right now, yes I am looking at you person thinking of a little boy tinkerbell, get rid of it, because Ash, Cameron and Kierran are nothing like that! They don't have wings, or not that I know of, and they don't sparkle, unless they use magic which they call 'glamour' *dramatic jazz hands*.

Anyway, as confusing as that sounds it is true. Back to why I am jealous. BECAUSE THEY CAN HAVE KIDS WITH THEIR BOYFRIENDS, DUUUUUUUH!

I was awoken from my trance when Dimitri took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I looked up at him with loving eyes. I had only known him for 2 weeks but already I think I had fallen for him. We all walked down the stairs to find Sophie practically jumping out of her pants.

"Woah, calm down girl!" Sophie giggled as Kierran emerged from the crowd.

Everyone went silent.

You could hear the rustling of the leaves as Kierran got down on one knee and there was a collective gasp from all the girl including moi.

"Sophie Alexis Meier." Kierran said dramatically while I swear Sophie nearly burst open from suspense.

"Will you do me the great honour of...WELL! ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO GIVE ME A DRUM ROLL!" We instantly started tapping our knees eager to find out what he was going to say, even though most of us had a pretty good idea.

"Aaaaand cut." we stopped.

"As I was saying..." he continued.

"OH GET ON WITH IT WILL YOU!" Iris yelled out, obviously excited for her cousin.

"Okay okay chill. Sophie Alexis Meier, will you do me the great honour of marrying me." Everybody held their breaths as Sophie adjusted her face into a thinking position.

"Hmm...gimme a second..." Kierran looked genuinely worried and Sophie cracked a smile. She held out her hand.

"Cough it up." Kierran looked confused but then caught on when Sophie started "examining" her ring finger on her left hand. Kierran fumbled in his pockets for second before pulling out a ring.

Every girl gasped and I swear Joey nearly fainted. The band was three gold vines intertwined with a emerald heard surround by gold in the centre. Sophie clutched her hand to her chest as if she might have a heart attack.

"Yes...yes I will" she muttered a little breathlessly.

* * *

**Well well well! Did you like my update! I hope you did! I think it might be my longest one yet! Please guys I still want some answers for the update that I did last chapter! I know it is a lot to ask since it took so long to update but PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU! HIT THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! If you can't remember what the competition is, either PM me or check out the latest chapter!**


	18. Heading Off

**AN: First of all, I have decided on a name for you guys (aka my fans). So here it is; your new name is BEANIES. Secondly, beanies get excited! Only 27 more views until I get 10'000 views on this story! Since you are so close I decided to give you a really long update anyways! Sadly my other story is only just above 1'000 please read it and tells me what you think it is called All Thanks To Adrian but it is not an RxA story it is an RxD story you have to read it to get it! Also huge thanks to my new Beta Mitrioselove! You go chica! Anyway I shall shut up and update now! ENJOY!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

Heading Off

DPOV

I finally made it outside only to find that Kierran was on his knee proposing to Sophie. I know I should be happy but all I could really think about is Rose's long lost family. I sighed and Rose gave me a funny look. Her eyes were shining with tears and I could see she was happy for her sister.

"Yes." Sophie suddenly said. Crap, guess I missed the first half what a shame. There was a rustling sound from the bushes and all the guardians spun around reaching for their stakes. Two figures flung themselves at Sophie and knocked her to the ground laughing.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" they screamed in unison while the rest of us covered our ears.

"God guys were not deaf. Lotte, Abi, get off my sister this instant" Rose glared at them and they scrambled off. Obviously they were not completely oblivious to the awesomeness of Rose Hathaway!

RPOV

Tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks as Sophie wrapped Kierran in a bear hug. This was all too adorable. Wait, since when was THE Rose Hathaway soft? Get your head together Rose! I glanced over at Sophie and saw her slowly pulling back from Kierran with a grin on her face.

Suddenly, Lotte and Abi pounced on Kierran, Abi with some scissors and Lotte with her hands outstretched. Quick as a flash of light Abi chopped of Kierran's pony tail and then proceeded to give him a haircut. His hair was a unique silver and so when Abi was finished he looked like a foreign super model.

"Aw honey you look fab," Iris said trying and failing to contain her laughter. Kierran was standing there in shock clutching his head where his new haircut lay. I looked over to Lotte to find her holding up the ponytail in triumph.

"Yes, yes! Behold the ponytail of THE Kierran Darkmyr!" She fell to her knees dramatically and held it up as if presenting it to a kind or holy person. Realising she was in the wrong spot she shuffled over in front of Sophie and presented it to her.

"Mrs Darkmyr," she bowed her head in a last dramatic gesture before we all fell on the floor laughing. Except Kierran of course, he was still standing there clutching his newly cut hair.

"What. Have. You. Done!" Kierran growls at Abi. She just grins.

"I did your wife a favour. I am sure she prefers your knew haircut." Sophie simply nods since she is temporarily unable to talk, due to laughing so hard I swear her sides were going to split!

KPOV

Okay, true Sophie had been bugging me about getting a haircut but can she maybe give a little warning before her little cronies start attacking me. I mean god. I ran a hand threw my hair, getting more frustrated by the minute, scratch that, by the second. I wonder what everyone else would think of my new haircut. That reminds me, where the hell is everyone. Dimitri, Rose and Iris were the only ones to have come out.

Suddenly there was a crash from inside. Dimitri and Rose instantly ran towards the house while I pulled Sophie behind me.

"Hey! Kierran! Let me go! They need help." She pleaded but I shook my head ferociously. I refused to put her in danger. She started wriggling and I was finding it much harder to hold her back so I did something that I thought I would never have to do to her. I made her. How you ask? With glamour, since I am a faery I can wield magic similar to Moroi. I won't go into detail but let's just say I wield all faery glamour (unlike most). Winter, summer and Iron, yep, sounds cool doesn't it?

Trust me, it isn't.

I didn't want to freeze her from the inside out because, well that is cruel. So basically I just called on the roots of a nearby tree and made them hold her. She gasped and glared at me. I shrugged and ran inside to join Rose and Dimitri.

I entered the house to find a similar situation with Ash and Joey in the front entrance. He had her pinned against the wall while she was kneeing him in the stomach repeatedly screaming for him to let her go. I had no such qualms with keeping Joey comfortable but she was Sophie's cousin and Iris's twin so I decided against the freezing option. Settling for a pair of iron cuffs that would seal her to the wall, I told Ash to move back.

He stepped back giving me a look that said, 'If you dare hurt her…' I quickly applied the cuffs to her wrists and kept running through the house. They wouldn't hold her long; she is the Iron Queen after all.

I arrived at the stairs with Ash in tow to find about 8 Cameron's surrounding a fuming Iris. I was desperate to get to the commotion so I had to think fast. Think, think, think. Giving up on thinking of something more impressive I created an ice dome around Iris and the Cameron's instantly disappeared into the real guy. Iris started banging on the wall and I could see her trying to summon her Iron magic but it would be no use against winter.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

We sprinted into the kitchen to find Olena pinned up against the wall by Alexander. Rose and Dimitri were crouched into fighting stances absolutely furious.

DPOV

HOW DARE HIM! HOW DARE HE HURT MY MOTHER! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT… Rose placed a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Awww, how sweet, your little pet is here to calm you. I wonder if she will be able to stop you when I do this."

He pulled out a gun and pointed it to my mother's temple. Oh no, he did not just do that.

"She might be able to calm him down but my wife is currently outside pinned down by roots so no one is here to calm me down. I am a free man." I turned around to find Kierran standing there out of breath. Quickly he reached up with is hand and made a gesture. I heard a scream from behind me and whipped my head around. Alexander (I refuse to call him my father) was standing there clutching his hand; the gun was currently on the ground. Kierran must have made the gun heat up.

SPOV

GOD DAMN IT I WAS GOING TO KILL KIERRAN! So what if I loved him and was going to marry him. He tied me up with friggen roots. Wait a second, what is the one thing me and Kierran have in common, duh, our magic abilities. I quickly told the roots to go back in the tree and they obeyed. I sprinted inside the door to see Joey hanging on the wall like a ragdoll.

"Stop standing there staring at the Iron Queen, and help me down already. I can't use my Iron Magic for everything especially when my hands are tied up." She screamed at me. Embarrassed that I had been staring I quickly released the cuffs with my iron magic. Joey fell to the floor landing in a crouch clutching her wrists.

"Once we find Iris, I am so going to kill them." She didn't need to tell me who 'them' was I already knew. What I was worried about was that they locked up Iris. Crap did they not know what she was capable of.

We rounded the corner to find Iris surrounded in a pool of water with fireballs in her hand and flames in her eyes. Oh crap, she was mad.

"Let's go kick some ass shall we." Joey suggested trying to lighten the mood. Iris nodded still fuming, or should I say, flaming. This is no time for joking Sophie. I was about to grab her when she disappeared. Damn her stupid teleporting abilities. Iris was a weird one. She could basically do anything she wanted she can fly wield fire balls etc. but you will find out what else she can do along the way.

We arrived just in time to see Iris starting to materialise. I need to think of something before the rest saw her. Only me, Joey, Rose and Cameron knew. The rest would think she was a freak!

"Kierran, Ash we need to talk." They all turned to look at me but before they could say anything, there was a satisfying crack from across the room.

"I'm going to guess that, that is Iris finally losing her cool." Cameron said grimacing as he turned around to find Iris panting above a knocked Alexander. He had blood all over his face mirroring the blood that was currently staining Iris' knuckles. I'm going to take a guess that Iris just broke Alexander's nose. Ouch!

RPOV

Ouch was all I could think. Who knew that Iris was capable of something like that? Actually, I did, but I never expected her to use that strength.

Kierran was staring at Iris dumbstruck. I was about to tell him to keep his mouth shut but I was too late.

"H-how did you get out?" He asked stuttering at the look Iris gave him.

"It's called being abnormal, would you like a demo of how I am different." She retorted while raising her hands and dropping the temperature considerably. Kierran shivered and shook his head.

"Uh, guys, I understand how this is all new but, my mum has just sort of PASSED OUT." Dimitri yelled at us. I then realised that he was kneeling down near his mother. Crap, I felt so bad for Dimitri; he was only a novice and had to go through all of this.

I ran over to him and knelt next to her.

IPOV  
I visibly let my face soften at Rose and Dimitri's stressed faces. I guess since, well, actually they haven't done anything for me but I guess I can still help them. After all, Olena does look really nice.

I knelt down next to Dimitri and ignored the confused look he gave me.

"Just watch." I told him. I placed my hands on Olena's forehead and whispered a few words.

I got up and turned toward Dimitri.

"She will be fine. No concussion or anything but she will need rest so don't wake her up." I explained.

"Yep sounds all good accept, HOW THE HELL ARE WE MEANT TO GET HER INTO A TAXI AND TO THE AIRPORT?" Cameron pointedly screamed at us. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to get pissed off again?" I asked grinning a little. He shook his head. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek then walked back to the centre of the room. I had everyone's attention and that's exactly what I needed.

"Okay here's the plan."

JPOV

I've got to admit, Iris had some seriously quick plans up her sleeve. The plan was that she would make a SUV appear for Rose and Dimitri to ride in seeing as that is what the academy always has and we will be less conspicuous in small groups. Then Me, Sophie, Ash and Kierran were all going to catch a cab and then Cameron was going to turn into his raven form while Iris flew and kept the body hovering beside her. She also mentioned, before anyone could interfere that she would make the flying group invisible so as to not cause suspicion. Suspicion, not quite, what I was thinking something along the lines of superman. 'It's a bird, yes, it's a plane, make that a hovering passed out human, no, it's superman, actually it's just Iris'. Yup could definitely picture that. I grinned to myself and stifled a snort which would have been very ladylike of me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone coughing. I looked around to find everyone staring at me with confused looks.

"Umm…great plan Iris, let's get going." I grumbled while heading outside. I vaguely saw some shakes of heads before being followed. I wonder who would be first to ask what I was thinking.

**AN: So Beanies did you like that chapter? I know that compared to some stories it is short like some stories have updates that are 10 pages, but honestly this is huge for me! It is over 2000 words. Anyway, see that pretty sparkly button that says review down there. Yeah that one, click it, it takes you to a wonderful place where you tell me what you think of my story and then I get really happy and update quicker!**

**Have a nice day/evening Beanies**


	19. The Zmey

**AN/ Hey guys! So I didn't get that many reviews for that one but OH WELL! I know you guys love it because I got over 10'000 views (at least I hope that is a sign correct me if I'm wrong). First of all thank you to everyone who has read and supported my story! You guys are awesome! Also, thank you to my Beta Mitrioselove for doing an excellent job on the previous chapter (which was her first one of my chapters that she was betaing so give her a clap). I am very lucky to have her as a Beta because she is such a great author. Even my friend who doesn't have a fan fiction account (but definitely reads too much) knows who she is! *shout out to Sophie*Anyway I shall shut up now because this is probably the quickest update I have done in a while! Enjoy and I hope you like!**

**The Zmey**

RPOV

We were just about to head off when Abi and Lotte burst through the door. God they were still here!

"What's going on what'd we miss?" Abi asked, looking around frantically. Sophie sighed and walked over to them.

"Guys, you are REALLY slow! We just spent 30 minutes having a standoff with an evil guy and then knocking him out and what are you guys doing? Standing there fantasising about a wedding which I should mention is MINE but yet I am still inside fighting!" she got out in one breath and then breathed in a really big breath.

"Guys I think you should leave because all this crap that is going on has really nothing to do with you." Lotte and Abi looked a bit sad but said their goodbyes and left.

"Well now that is sorted we can get going." I said as I reached for Dimitri's arm to tug him along.

We walked outside with Iris following close behind us. At the edge of the footpath we came to an abrupt halt and waited for Iris to create the SUV.

"This might take a minute." Iris said and then stuck her arms out in front of her. I couldn't help notice that my cousin's arms were a bit funny. I found when she stretched them out as far as they could go they bent quite a bit further than the average arm. I think this is called being double jointed or hyper extensive or something. Whatever it is called, it looked cool. I started trying to do it with my arms to see if I had inherited it too but it must be from her dad's side.

I realised that once I had finally gotten out of my day dream the SUV had appeared. I raced around to the other side and jumped in the car slamming the door behind me.

"Uh, Rose. You might need these." Sophie said dangling the keys in the window, which I hadn't realised, was open. I snatched them and shoved them into the ignition revving the engine.

"Come on Dimitri otherwise I am leaving without you." I screamed out the window. Dimitri sighed and hopped in the passenger seat nearly hitting his head in the process because he is so damn tall. I swear I am 2 years older than him right and he is, let me think, 1 foot taller than me! As we drove off in the car I reached towards the radio and turned on some music. The song Radioactive by Imagine

Dragons (**AN/ it is actually a song and I would recommend checking it out :D**) just came on and I started bobbing my head and singing along with the lyrics.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive…"

Before I could go any further though Dimitri had changed the song to some eighties crap.

"Really Dimitri, I thought you would have better taste." He just shook his head and turned it up louder. I scowled.

"I am driving this car so I get to choose what station we are listening to." As I reached out to change it he grabbed my hand. I shock ran up through my body and I instantly looked away and returned my hand to the steering wheel.

We sat in silence for a while before he reached over and changed it to some country music.

"Is that better?" he asked with a slight smirk as if he knew that I hated it.

"I think we should just turn it off completely." I said not once taking my eyes off the road.

He grinned more.

"Whatever the lady wishes" I rolled my eyes at his remark.

The rest of the road trip was silent until we got to the destination. I pulled the key out of the ignition and wiped my hands on my pants.

Our orders were to wait in the car until Iris and Olena arrived. Then we would go into the airport, buy our tickets and hope for the best!

"Is it just me or is it getting really stuffy in here?" Dimitri asked fanning his face with his hand.

"I guess we could just step outside and wait around the side of the build…" Before I could finish Dimitri was out of the car and walking down the alley that separated the game store and the airport. I sighed and got out to follow him.

I walked down the alley following where I thought Dimitri had gone but soon realised I couldn't see him anymore. _Oh crap what have I gotten myself into? _

Suddenly, I felt hands grab my hips and quickly push me forward and then bring me back while a voice whispered in my ear.

"Saved your life." The voice said. I growled and kicked their legs out from under them before turning around and grabbing the person's arm before they could fall to the ground. I knew who it was and I wanted him to know never to mess with me, not that he didn't already know that.

"God Rose, I thought you were going to let me fall." Dimitri said with a smirk and a wink. Where the hell did this side of Dimitri come from?

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer smashing his lips against mine. I stiffened at first from the shock and then soon relaxed into the kiss wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him down towards me.

"Um, ahem." Someone cleared their throat. I quickly broke the kiss stepping away from Dimitri blushing like crazy. I turned around to find Cameron there looking very awkward indeed.

"Ummmm…we're here." He said giving us a very lame set of jazz came around the corner with the body hovering near her. She rolled her eyes.

"The others are on their way, traffic and all." We nodded our heads in understanding.

We waited about half an hour and they still hadn't arrived. I was starting to get worried. A phone rang in our little group and I jumped from the sudden noise. It was mine.

SPOV

We were driving in the cab when the car suddenly took a wrong turn.

"Um, excuse me. But our turn off was back there." I said politely.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"My orders were to take this turn I only take orders from Zmey." He replied.

Who the HECK is Zmey? And how has he managed to make sure that our cab driver goes the right way?

That was when I noticed the little earpiece in the man's ear. Lucky for me and Joey it was made out iron.

While Joey made up a fake one out of some iron she conjured I worked on getting it out of the man's ear without him noticing. I think Kierran and Ash caught on has they started talking to him to distract him.

I quickly got the earpiece out and shoved it into my own ear. Quick as a flash Joey put the fake one in. We held our breaths hoping he didn't notice. When he didn't say anything we sighed in relief.

"Hey what's your name anyway?" Joey asked. I punched her in the arm for not being polite but she waved it off.

"Ambrose." Was all that he said. Joey nodded and leant back in her seat.

We arrived at this funny little cabin place that had trees surrounding it and a lake off to the side. A tall man with a purple suit and a yellow scarf stood there a grin on his face.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said gesturing around him. We all looked around to find us in the middle of nowhere.

"Why are we here?" Kierran demanded clenching his fists and glaring at the man whom I presumed was this Zmey guy.

"Why don't you ask your little friend Rose?" He said raising an eyebrow. Ash sighed and dialled her number. We had exchanged numbers before we left.

"Hello…this is Ash…yes the Ash that is dating Joey…ummmmmmm well we are kind of in the middle of nowhere with a creepy guy called Zmey…what's the matter…you know this dude…okay see you soon." Ash hung up the phone.

They are coming now. All we could do was wait.

**Hey Beanies so another HUGE thank you to my Beta Mitrioselove! And a HUGE sorry for not updating sooner but I hope this longish chapter kind of makes up for it!**


End file.
